Unwanted Attention
by Maiden Fighter
Summary: AU. When Puck is late for their date, Kurt finds himself on the end of attention that he doesn't want.


Disclaimer: _Glee_ isn't mine.  
>Done for livejournal challenge, ignore the ending, I was really just trying to finish it :D<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt scowled for the tenth as he looked at his watch. Puck was now half an hour late and Kurt was losing his patience. It had been older teen's idea to come to this club, that happened to be an hour away from Lima and he didn't even have the decency to show up on time. It would have been fine if this occasion was the first time that Puck was late, but the fact of the matter was, that it was the sixth time the mohawked teen was late for a planned date. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. It was getting ridiculous and the brunette just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, not sit by himself in a crappy club.<p>

Getting up from his seat, the brunette headed towards the bar, to order himself a stronger drink, diet coke just wasn't doing it for him anymore. The good thing about this club was that they didn't look at ID's, probably the only reason Puck had wanted to come to this place, as it wasn't much to look at.

Kurt pushed his way through the dancing crowd, to make it to the bar. Pulling his money from his pocket and sitting down on an empty stool, the brunette signaled the bartender over and ordered his drink. As he waited for his alcohol to come, Kurt let his mind wonder to the numerous reasons that could have held Puck up. The main reason that kept coming up was that Puck just didn't seem to care about their dates and that upset Kurt a lot. He put a great deal of effort into looking good for Puck and spending time with him, but the other teen didn't seem to care for the little things.

Kurt was brought out of his musings when a glass vodka was placed in front of him. As he was just about to pay the bartender, a warm hand covered his own and a voice called out, "Just put it on my tab, Mark."

Kurt blinked at the hand covering his and turned to face the person that was paying for his drink. Standing behind Kurt was a Finn sized male that could only be a couple of years older than himself. From the flashing lights, Kurt could only concluded that the man's hair was dark and he was smiling at Kurt.

The brunette blinked in confusion at the generosity of the stranger, "Uh, thanks," Kurt said, "I guess."

Kurt's statement caused the stranger's smile to widen and the man sat down next him, putting his own drink on the counter.

"Name's Tyler," Tyler offered his hand.

Kurt shook the offered hand and introduced himself, "Kurt."

"Nice name," Tyler smiled.

"Uh . . . Thanks."

"Haven't seen you around here before. You new to town?" Tyler asked.

"No, just here for the night, then I'm heading back home." Kurt answered.

"Pity," Tyler mock pouted.

As the clock ticked on, the brunette had consumed two more double vodkas and could feel the alcohol starting to work. Kurt and Tyler continued to talk, about where Kurt was from, to his friends. After another half-an-hour and a quick scan of the room, Kurt could still see no sign of his boyfriend, the brunette drained the rest of his drink and slammed his glass into the counter, fully intending of going home within the next ten minutes.

Miserable, Kurt barely batted an eye when another full glass was placed in front of him. Gripping it slightly, Kurt slammed the drink back in one gulp. Shaking his head slightly he turned in his seat and looked at Tyler, a small frowned formed on his forehead. Blinking to clear his head, Kurt barely noticed when Tyler moved closer to him.

"So Kurt," Kurt frowned slightly when Tyler placed his hand on his arm, "What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone in a place like this?"

"Why would you like to know?" Kurt was quite proud of his self; he didn't slur his words at all. "You don't even know me."

Tyler tilted his head and smiled at the confused teen, "Ah, but I want to know you and the fact is you are just too pretty to be left alone."

Kurt blinked before responded, "I was supposed to meet someone, but it doesn't look like he's coming."

"What a bastard," Tyler commented, "He stood you up."

Tyler's fingers slowly trailed up Kurt's arm, "You want to forget about him?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, oblivious to Tyler's fingers as they played with the ends of his hair.

"I think you know what I mean," Tyler smirked knowingly.

Kurt blinked owlishly before replying slowly, "I don't think my boyfriend would like what you're implying."

Kurt tried to turn his head to get away from the dark haired man's gaze, but Tyler gripped his chin and traced his bottom lip with his thumb, "But, he's not here. Is he? No one to look after you. You're all alone and you're fair game."

"Sorry so not interested in that," Kurt frowned, trying to think of a way to leave without making a scene, "I'm going to go now, you're making me uncomfortable."

"Don't turn away from me!" Tyler hissed as he grabbed Kurt's arm, "I brought you drinks; I expect some form of payment, whether it be willingly or not. No one says no to me."

"Get the hell off of him!" A familiar voice yelled over the pumping music, causing Tyler to loosen his grip on the younger teen.

Kurt wrenched his arm from Tyler's grip and stumbled back into his barstool. His head felt heavy and it was tiring to stay focused. Sitting down on the stool, the brunet watched as his boyfriend pushed through the crowd and rushed towards them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing asshole?" Puck asked in anger.

"What's it to you?" Tyler snarled, "This is between me and him, nothing to do with you."

"When my boyfriend says _get off_you get the fuck off!"

"Please," Tyler scoffed, "Your _boyfriend_is a tease and you know what, I don't need this shit. You can keep the little tart, I'm out of here."

Puck growled as the other man spun on his heel and disappeared into the crowded dance floor. Puck continued to watch the other man, until a smaller hand touched his shoulder.

"Noah," Kurt called, causing Puck to turn around and face his boyfriend, "Can we get out of here? I don't feel so good."

"Sure babe," He replied, with a tight smile, "Let's go before I do something stupid."

Puck threw an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled the younger teen close, as if he was protecting him. Puck led Kurt out of the club, his mind whirling with what he could do to make up for their ruined date and for being a crappy boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here on time."

"It's going to take more than _sorry_this time, Noah."

"I know, babe."

**The End**


End file.
